Todos los gatos son territoriales
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Adrien sólo tiene ojos para Ladybug, ella es su alma gemela pero... ¡¿Por qué rayos quiere golpear a todos los que se acerquen a SU princesa? Su principal enemigo es ese remedo de tomate que es "amigo" de SU princesa... ó éso creyó hasta que alguien peor apareció.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que está historia será algo distinta a las que hice antes. Contendrá algo de acción, humor, romance, drama y el amado por todos, los celos.**

 **Éso es todo.**

.

.

Nathaniel estaba en el salón de clases el sólo mientras todos los demás salieron al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

El chico estaba concentrado dibujando en su cuaderno con una sonrisa hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Sabrina: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pelirrojo se alteró e intentó ocultar su dibujo pero la chica se lo arrebató con una sonrisa burlona.

Sabrina: Seguro que es tú amor imposible otra vez.

Nathaniel: ¡No lo veas!

La chica lo ignoró, miró el dibujo y su sonrisa se borró.

Chloe: ¿Qué haces Sabrina?

La rubia llegó al salón y Sabrina le devolvió el dibujo al sonrojado chico.

Sabrina: Nada, mejor vamos afuera.

Agarró a la confundida chica mientras Nathaniel tapaba su rostro.

Nathaniel: ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mi? Soy un buen chico, falcifique la firma de mi padre en la libreta de notas escolares, le di mis verduras al perro, le hice una llamada de broma al padre de Adrien y le dije que su hijo muestra interés por los hombres, pero a parte de éso é sido un buen chico.

Golpeó su cabeza sobre la mesa con frustración y alguienmás llegó al salón.

Marinette: ¿Qué te pasa Nathaniel? Luces triste.

El chico vio como su compañera se acercó y le mostró su dibujo.

Nathaniel: Sabrina lo vio, estoy bien muerto. No podré ser un artista, me acusaran de acoso sexual, la policia me vendrá a buscar y envejecere en la cárcel.

La azabache sonrió mientras miraba el dibujo.

Marinette: No te preocupes, Sabrina no es mala chica y Chloe no se enfadara contigo por que la dibujaste, ahora es buena.

El chico la miró y sonrió un poco más calmado.

Nathaniel: Gracias Marinette, eres una gran amiga.

Marinette: Es más, para que te animes, te invito a comer un helado con Alya, Nino y Adrien al salir de clases.

El chico se sorprendió por la propuesta.

Nathaniel: Pero...

Marinette: Sin peros, al salir de clases vamos juntos.

Nathaniel suspiro derrotado. Definitivamente éso que dicen de que las chicas tienen la última palabra, no es una broma.

Marinette: Por cierto ¿desde cuándo te gusta Chloe?

Nathaniel: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

Marinette: Ése dibujo de ella con muchos corazones a su alrededor y con letras en grandes que dicen Nathloe quizás tienen que ver en algo.

El pelirrojo se tapó su rostro avergonzado y la chica se rió por su timidez.

Nathaniel: Por favor, ¿podrias guardar mi secreto?

Marinette tapó su boca para no reírse y él fruncio el ceño.

Marinette: Lo siento, me acordé de la intro de Kaichou wa Maid- sama.

Se rió más fuerte y el chico no se pudo contener y se rió con ella.

Mientras que con Adrien.

El estaba con Nino y Alya no muy lejos del salón de clases.

Nino: No te creo viejo.

Adrien: Es la verdad, mi padre me llamó a su oficina, me miró con decepción y me dijo que no aceptaría mis gustos jamás, no sé que significa.

Los morenos se miraron y Nino posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Nino: Tu padre te cree gay.

El rostro del chico era de espanto mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él.

Adrien: ¡¿De dónde sacó ésa idea mi padre?!

La chica le sonrió con burla.

Alya: Quizás de los 16 años que te crió y no te vio jamás con una chica y con la única que te vio que era Chloe y tú huias de ella.

El rubio se sonrojo.

Adrien: ¡Me gustan las chicas!

Nino: Calma viejo, te creemos.

Adrien: ¡¿Y por qué te ocultas detrás de Alya?!

Nino: Precaución.

El rubio apretó sus puños y se fue al salón de clases.

Adrien: ¿Con amigos como éstos quien necesita enemigos?

Antes de pasar por la puerta se quedó de piedra al ver como Nathaniel y Marinette charlaban y reían a gusto.

Sitio algo en su interior que le revolvió la panza así que se dio medía vuelta y se fue más enojado que antes por un extraño motivó.

Adrien: Seguro es por los 9 burritos que me comí antes de venir a la escuela.

.

.

Ya a la salida de la escuela.

Adrien, Nino y Alya estaban en una heladería conversando mientras esperaban a Marinette.

Adrien miró por el vidrio de aquel lugar y su sonrisa se borró con lo que vio.

Ésa imagen de Nathaniel tomando la mano de Marinette no le gustaba para nada, sentía algo en su interior que le decía a gritos que que le corté la mano a ése sujeto y lave la de SU princesa con lavandina.

Apretó sus dientes y luego sus puños, la sangre le hervia, su modo yandere quería salir a la luz.

Nino: ¡Cuidado!

El moreno saltó sobre su amigo y aplastó una mariposa negra que se acercaba a Adrien con un extraño mata-moscas.

Nino: ¡Esé akuma casi te alcanza!

Adrien tenía la mirada en donde esa mariposa fue aplastada.

Alya: ¿Cómo mataste al akuma? Se supone que pueden atravesar cosas.

El chico le sonrió y le mostró el extraño mata-moscas.

Nino: Mata- moscas Fenton, también es útil para matar moscas fantasmas.

Alya: ¿Qué cosa?

Antes de que continuarán hablando Marinette llegó junto a Nathaniel tomandole la mano.

Marinette: Disculpen la demora, tuve que guiar a Nath, el casi no ve, se le perdió sus lentes de contac...

Vio ésa mancha algo negra y brillosa aplastada sobre el helado de un estático Adrien.

Marinette: ¿Qué es éso que tiene el helado de Adrien?

Alya: Un akuma que Nino aplastó.

Marinette: ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Nino sonreía con orgullo y Marinette al igual que Adrien miró el helado en shock.

Nathaniel: ¿Nos podemos sentar?

La chica sacudió su cabeza aún algo traumada.

Marinette: Si, claro.

Guió a Nathaniel a una silla y ella se sentó a su lado.

Adrien al ver que se seguían tomando de las manos, apretó sus dientes y acercó su silla a Marinette.

Adrien: Hola Marinette, ya suelta su mano.

Lo último casi lo escupe pero la chica obedeció asustada y algo sonrojada por tener al amor de su vida sentada a su derecha.

Adrien: Pidan lo que quieran, Nino invita.

Nino: ¡¿Yo?!

Adrien: ¡Si tú! ¡Asesinaste un akuma en mi helado, es lo menos que puedes hacer!

Nino cerró su boca y bajó la mirada triste.

Alya: Voy por los helados.

La chica se fue y Adrien se acercó más a Marinette la cual no podía estar más sonrojada.

Adrien: Así que...

Tomó la mano de la chica y está abrió su boca sorprendida.

Adrien: ¿Qué tienen tu y ése?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al oír como le dijo.

Nathaniel: ¿Perdón?

Adrien: No te perdonó.

Nathaniel: ¡Lo que me quieras decir dímelo a la cara!

Nino: Yo no tengo nada que ver, a mi no me veas.

Nathaniel se volteó al otro lado algo avergonzado y su nariz rozó la mejilla de Marinette.

Adrien: ¡Ahora si te mató!

Se puso de pie enojado y Nathaniel lo imitó.

Nathaniel: Ven Agreste, puede que no vea pero no me hace falta la vista para mandarte al hospital.

Marinette: Chicos, calmense.

Adrien / Nathaniel: ¡No te metas!

La chica se encogió en su lugar.

Nino: Ahi viene Alya.

Los dos palidecieron y se sentaron.

Alya: ¿De qué me perdí?

Miró a todos con una sonrisa.

Adrien: ¡De nada! ¿Verdad mala imitación de tomate barato?

Nathaniel: S-si Barbie, no se perdió nada interesante.

La morena los miró confundida y les pasó su helado.

Marinette: ¿A-Adrien?

Adrien: ¿Si?

Marinette: ¿Me puedes dar mi mano para comer mi helado?

Adrien: ¡No! Usa la otra.

.

.

Ya de noche.

Adrien estaba acostado en su cama reflexionando de lo que hizo ese día.

Adrien: ¿Qué me pasó hoy? ¿Por qué actúe así?

Plagg: Estas marcando territorio.

Adrien miró al kwami confundido.

Plagg: ¿Recuerdas cuándo tocaste mi queso y yo te mordi?

El chico asintió.

Adrien: Si, luego de éso te puse una vacuna contra la rabia.

Plagg: Yo marqué mi territorio como gato y ahora tu también lo estas haciendo, reclamas a ésa hembra como tuya.

Adrien: ¡Plagg!

Plagg: Ni que fuese mala palabra.

El kwami se puso a comer su queso y el rubio se giró en su cama.

El no podía estar reclamado a Marinette como suyo ¿verdad?

.

.

Con Marinette.

La chica estaba en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y oliendo su mano.

Marinette: Nunca me volveré a lavar la mano.

Tikki: ¡Marinette, éso es asqueroso! ¡¿Y que haces bajó ésas fresadas?!

Levantó la fresada de su portadora y se enojó al ver como ella abrazaba su mano.

Tikki: ¡Se acabo jovencita! ¡Ya mismo te me vas a bañar!

Marinette: Pero ya es medianoche.

Tikki: ¡A bañarse é dicho! ¡No me importa que el chico de tus sueños con el que no puedes hablar un minuto te tomó la mano!

La chica obedeció a su kwami con mala voluntad y se fue a tomar un baño.

Marinette: Eso me recuerda a que tengo que decirle a Nathaniel que le ayudare con Chloe.

Marinette sonrió al imaginarse que Nathaniel y Chloe harían una linda pareja juntos.

Miró su mano una última vez y se preguntó algo.

Marinette: ¿Por qué Adrien estuvo tan enojado hoy?

Y se metió a la ducha con las dudas del actuar de su amado.

.

.

Al otro día.

Adrien veía con enojó como Marinette y ése sujeto conversaban alegres antes de que la maestra llegue.

Nino: Oye bro ¿te gusta Marinette?

El chico miró a su siempre discreto amigo con enojó.

Adrien: No.

Nino: Pero si se nota muy fácil que estás celoso.

Adrien: Que no.

Nino: Ya admitelo viejo.

El rubio se paró molesto.

Adrien: ¡Que no me gusta Marinette y jamás lo hará!

Todo el salón quedó en silencio y vieron como Marinette se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

Adrien: ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué se fue llorando?

Si no fuese por que la maestra llegó al salón iban a matar a Adrien por su idiotez pero la suerte estuvo de su lado.

.

.

Marinette corrió hasta el parque, se sentó en una banca y se puso a llorar.

Marinette: Soy una tonta, creí tener oportunidad con él.

Alguien le extendió un pañuelo y ella miró quien era.

X: Es muy molesto que alguien lloré en público, vete a tu casa niña.

La chica fruncio el ceño enojada.

Marinette: ¿A quién le dices niña? Se nota que tenemos la misma edad.

X: No te lo pregunté.

El chico le tiró el pañuelo sobre su regazo y se fue.

Marinette: Que grosero.

Agarró el pañuelo y leyó el nombre que había escrito en el.

Marinette: Adam. Por éso me hizo conocido, es el rival malhumorado de Adrien.

Se secó los restos de lágrimas y se puso de pie para irse a su casa.

Aún dolida con lo de Adrien, pero no le servía de nada llorar frente a todos.

Marinette: Con 3 kilos de helado y 5 películas románticas me calmare.

Y así los celos de Adrien comenzaron y Marinette cree que su amado no la quiere.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Continuará...

.

.

 **¡Ta da!**

 **Y ¿qué tal me quedo el primer capítulo?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y habrá akumas en está historia pero no muchos uno cada dos capítulos tal vez.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo y dejen un review si les gusta como quedo.**

 **Volveré...**


	2. El regresó de Demoilustrador

Marinette se lo propuso, ése día le diría sus sentimientos a Adrien cueste lo que cueste.

Alya: Tú puedes amiga.

Su leal amiga Alya como siempre le daba ánimos.

Marinette: Yo puedo, yo puedo.

Se acercó a su amado con determinación.

El chico la vio acercarse mientras daba pasos algo robóticos y sonrió.

Adrien: Hola Marinette, me quería disculpar contigo por lo de ayer.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

Marinette: No problema haber, problema Adrien gustas... ¡Adiós!

Se fue corriendo mientras Adrien la veía confundido.

Marinette: ¡No puedo, no puedo!

La morena suspiro enojada al ver a su amiga hecha bolita en un rincón.

Alya: Por chicas como tú los hombres nos ven a todas de bellas y frágiles damiselas.

Marinette: Perdón.

Nathaniel vio toda la escena de lejos y se acercó a Adrien algo molesto.

Nathaniel: Oye, idiota.

Nino: ¿Qué?

Nathaniel: ¡Tú no, el otro idiota!

Kim llegó junto a Max y levantó su mano con orgullo.

Kim: Presenté.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado.

Nathaniel: ¡Me refiero al más idiotas de todos, a Agreste!

Adrien se le acercó molesto.

Adrien: Con mi papá no te metas.

El chico apretó sus puños en su límite.

Nathaniel: ¡Al más idiota y ciego de los Agreste! ¡A ése le habló!

Nino: Hermano, describieron tu vida.

Adrien pasó por alto el comentario de su amigo y se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Nathaniel.

Adrien: ¿Qué te pasa imitación barata de tomate?

Nathaniel: Tú me pasas mala imitación de muñeco Ken.

Todos miraban la escena entretenidos, Marinette preocupada y Alix comiendo palomitas.

Nathaniel: Te lo preguntó ¿eres un idiota?

Adrien: ¿Qué te pasa? Ya me disculpe por lo de ayer.

El pelirrojo lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

Nathaniel: ¡Me pasas tú! ¡No entiendo como es que alguien tan linda y tierna como Marinette puede estar emamorada de alguien tan ciego!

Adrien se sorprendió al oír éso pero a la vez lo enojó la actitud del chico.

Sonrió con arrogancia mientras se soltaba del agarré.

Adrien: ¿Celoso tomatito?

Nathaniel ya no se contuvo más, quiso darle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero Adrien lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio una bofetada en su mejilla.

Todos miraron éso incrédulos.

Nino: Hermano ¿es enserio? Una bofetada.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y Nathaniel se fue molesto.

Alya miró con preocupación como su amiga estaba pálida por la forma en que Adrien descubrió sus sentimientos.

Alya: Amiga ¿te sientes bien?

Marinette vio como Adrien se fue a su asiento sin siquiera mirarla y sonrió débilmente.

Marinette: No te preocupes, ya se que no le gustó, sólo quiero tener el valor de decirle mis sentimientos yo misma.

Alya no dijo nada, sólo le dio un abrazó en forma de apoyó.

.

.

Mientras con Nathaniel.

El chico estaba en el baño lavandose la cara, agarró una toalla y se secó el rostro enojado.

Nathaniel: ¡Agreste, Agreste, Agreste! ¿Por qué siempre es él? ¿Por qué Marinette y Chloe se fijan en ése sujeto? ¡Yo soy mejor!

Una mariposa negra se acercó a él y desapareció en la toalla.

"Celos por alguien que lo tiene todo y no lo aprecia, me encanta. Yo te voy a dar el poder para que derrotes a tu enemigo, tú ya sabes lo que quiero a cambió. Bienvenido otra vez Demoilustrador."

La energía oscura lo rodeó y fue el regreso de Demoilustrador.

Demoilustrador: Voy por ti diva.

.

.

Al finalizar las clases.

Todos se preparaban para irse y cierta rubia se acercó a Marinette preocupada.

Chloe: Marinette ¿sabes dónde está Nathaniel? Me preocupa sus emociones negativas.

Marinette la miró con sorpresa pero le sonrió.

Marinette: No te preocupes, él estará bien.

Alya se acercó a sus amigas algo sería.

Alya: El que nos debe preocupar es Adrien, si Nathaniel es akumatizado vendrá por él.

Chloe: Queen Bee y Ladybug vendrán a rescatarlo si algo así sucede.

La morena fruncio el ceño.

Alya: Volpina y Ladybug ¿querrás decir?

Chloe: Seamos honestos Alya, después de Ladybug, Queen Bee es la mejor.

Alya: Volpina.

Chloe: ¡Queen Bee!

Ambas acercaron sus rostros molestas y Marinette suspiro cansada pero luego sonrió.

Marinette: Ya chicas, calmense, todos sabemos quien es el mejor después de Ladybug.

Alya / Chloe: ¡¿Quién?!

A Adrien le llamó la atención el grito y miró a sus compañeras.

Marinette: Todos sabemos que Cat noir es el mejor.

El rostro del chico enrojecio, Alya y Chloe asintieron y se pusieron a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga.

Alya: Éso jamás, admite que Volpina es la mejor ó te haré orinar de tantas cosquillas.

Marinette: ¡Jajaja, no, jajaja, Cat noir es el mejor!

Chloe: ¿Qué tiene de bueno ése sujeto? Siempre se mete en problemas y Ladybug lo salva, admite que Queen Bee es mejor.

Marinette: ¡Jajaja, nunca, jaja, yo quiero a Cat noir, jajaja!

Adrien se sintió avergonzado, se puso de pie para irse a su casa pero en toda la escuela se oyó una voz.

Demoilustrador: ¡Adrien Agreste, ven aquí, tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar!

En los pasillos estaba Nathaniel akumatizado y hablando por un megáfono.

Las chicas dejaron de jugar y se pusieron serías mientras que Adrien no entendía por que lo buscaba a él.

Demoilustrador: Ya sé que estás en clases rubio oxigenado, así que ven aquí ó yo voy por ti.

Todos en el salón se alteraron, Kim vio como Nathaniel se acercaba y cerró la puerta.

Nino: ¿Qué haremos?

Kim: Ya lo oyeron, debemos sacrificar a Adrien.

Alya le dio un golpe en la cabeza por su comentario.

Marinette miró a Chloe y sonrió.

Marinette: Chloe, necesitó que distraigas a Demoilustrador mientras Adrien huye y vienen Ladybug y los demás.

Chloe: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! Mejor usemos a Adrien de carnada y nosotros huimos.

Adrien: Que gran amiga eres Chloe.

Alix: ¡Ya dejen de discutir y hagan algo!

La puerta del salón se borró y pasó Demoilustrador con una sonrisa.

Demoilustrador: Ya llegue.

Marinette se puso enfrente de Adrien mientras los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para huir.

Marinette: Nathaniel, tú sabes que esto no está bien.

Demoilustrador: No Marinette, voy a borrar a ésta falla del arte de la existencia así que apartate.

Adrien puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y sonrió.

Adrien: No te preocupes Marinette, yo me haré cargo, tú huye de aquí.

Se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa y quedaron cara a cara.

Adrien: Arreglamos esto como hombres ó ¿será qué tienes miedo?

El akumatizado se enojó y se puso en pose de pelea.

Demoilustrador: No te tengo miedo Ken con extensiones.

Adrien: Deberías mimo mal pintado.

También se puso en guardia y Marinette los veía preocupada.

Los dos eran pésimos con los insultos, pero sabía que un akumatizado tenía más fuerza que un humano y éso le preocupaba.

Demoilustrador: ¡Toma esto!

Lanzó un puño con furia, Adrien se agachó, lo rodeó y salió corriendo por la entrada.

Adrien: Si tienes tele ahi te ves.

Marinette se sintió aliviada pero Nathaniel fue tras él.

Demoilustrador: ¡Diva!

La chica miró su bolso y salió Tikki.

Marinette: Mejor vamos tras ellos ¡Tikki motas!

.

.

Demoilustrador vio como Adrien se fue corriendo por el parque y lo siguió.

Demoilustrador: ¡Llegó tú fin! ¡Morirás aplastado por lo que más quieres!

Se puso a dibujar y sobre Adrien cayó... ¿un croissant gigante?

El akumatizado se le acercó con una sonrisa de victoria.

Demoilustrador: Ahora nadie te podrá salvar.

Se inclinó frente al inconsciente chico pero éste se desvaneció.

Demoilustrador: ¿Qué rayos?

Se paró y vio como había cientos de Adrien corriendo a su alrededor y apretó los dientes molestó.

Demoilustrador: ¡Volpina!

Se puso a atacar a todas las ilusiones con rabia.

.

.

Mientras que con Adrien.

Volpina lo llevo lejos del peligro y lo dejó al cuidado de Nino.

Volpina: Cuidalo bien.

Y se fue mientras Nino la veía embobado.

Adrien: ¡Me tengo que ir!

El moreno lo agarró del brazo y él lo miró confundido.

Nino: Lo siento bro, la damisela me a dado una orden.

El rubio apretó sus puños pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Adrien: ¿No es ésa Alya que vio la escena?

El moreno palidecio, se dio medía vuelta y se arrodilló.

Nino: ¡Perdona nena, no me mat...

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire al no ver a Alya.

Nino: Rayos.

Volteó y Adrien ya no estaba.

Nino: Doble, rayos.

.

.

De regresó con el akuma.

El acabó con la última ilusión y antes de que vaya tras el verdadero Queen Bee hizo su aparición.

Queen Bee: No te quiero lastimar.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Demoilustrador: Yo... yo soy tu fan.

Se acercó a la chica contento y ella lo miró confundida.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Ataca y quitale su mir..."

Demoilustrador: Ahora no mariposon, estoy con mi idola.

Queen Bee: ¿Disculpa?

Ella se confundió aún más al no saber a quien le habló.

Demoilustrador: No es nada, sólo es mi jefecito, la mariposa.

"¡Ya ataca!"

Demoilustrador: ¡Ya calla ó aumentame el sueldo!

La voz de Hawk Moth no se oyó más y el sonrió.

Queen Bee sacudió su cabeza por la rara escena y se le acercó más.

Queen Bee: Dame el objeto que tiene el akuma Nathaniel, tu sabes que lo que haces no está bien.

El chico apretó sus puño, sacó la toalla de su bolsillo y se la extendió.

Demoilustrador: Como usted quiera.

La rubia sonrió, estiró su mano para agarrar el objeto pero...

Ladybug: ¡Apartate de ella!

El yo-yo de Ladybug intervino y él se apartó molesto mientras Queen Bee suspiraba con fastidio por la intervención.

Demoilustrador: ¡Esto me pasa por confiar en alguien!

Se puso a dibujar y apareció un perro enorme.

Demoilustrador: ¡Denme sus miraculous!

"¡Yesss! ¡De éso hablaba!"

El perro saltó sobre Queen Bee pero Volpina apareció y lo mando a volar de un empujón.

Volpina: Si mi padre se entera de esto me asesina.

Ladybug: ¿Dónde está Adrien?

Volpina: En un lugar seguro.

Demoilustrador: ¡Denme sus miraculous!

Hizo aparecer varias serpiente y las chicas palidecieron.

Queen Bee lanzó su trompo sobre las serpientes y las hizo desaparecer.

Volpina y Ladybug saltaron hacía su oponente pero éste dibujo una pared frente a él.

Ladybug: ¡Rodealo!

Volpina la obedeció, rodeo la pared y una secadora de cabello la atacó.

Volpina: ¡¿Por qué rayos una secadora?!

Queen Bee fue a ayudar a su amiga mientras Ladybug iba tras el akuma.

Ladybug: ¡Rindete!

Lanzó una patada pero el la agarró y la lanzó al suelo.

Demoilustrador: ¡Jamás, debo borrar a Agreste!

Dibujo un par de cadenas sobre Ladybug y la dejó inmóvil.

La chica al ver que se acercó se sintió nerviosa pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Ladybug: ¡Cat noir! Marinette está enamorada de Cat noir, ella me lo dijo.

Todos quedaron en shock y miraron a la chica.

Ladybug: Ella me dijo que estaba locamente enamorada de Cat pero finge que es Adrien para que su amiga no la interroge y también para ver si puede poner celoso a Cat noir.

Demoilustrador borró las cadenas y la secadora de cabello.

Demoilustrador: Aquí tienes.

Le dio la toalla, ella la rasgo y purifico el akuma.

Ladybug: Bay mariposita.

Nathaniel: ¿Qué me pasó?

Ladybug/ Volpina/ Queen Bee: Ganamos.

Chocaron sus puños victoriosas, ni siquiera hizo falta el amuleto encantado está vez.

Queen Bee: Me sorprende que a Marinette le guste el gato sarnoso y que no se lo dijo a su amiga, está bien que Alya es terca, chismosa, metiche, molesta, tonta, gord...

No puedo terminar de hablar por que Volpina le dio un empujón con una sonrisa falsa.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Ladybug apenado.

Nathaniel: Yo... lo siento, te cause problemas otra vez.

Ladybug: No te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudar.

Y se fue corriendo seguida por sus amigas.

Mientras que en la cima de un árbol.

Un sonrojado Cat noir que se había encontrado con el perro que Volpina mandó a volar y se subió al árbol asustado como todo gato, oyó todo lo que dijo Ladybug y quedo en shock.

Sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para irse.

Cat noir: Ya me decidí, esta noche en el patrullaje me declaró a Ladybug y no por que mis sentimientos estan en duda, sino por que ya es hora de que ella lo sepa, si éso.

Ni él se creyó lo que dijo, pero aún así iba a declarar su amor por Ladybug.

¿Cómo resultará todo?

¿Qué interrogatorio le hará Alya a Marinette?

¿Los celos de Adrien se calmaran un poco?

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Como un agradecimiento por recibir bien está historia actualicé rápido. Ahora si las actualizaciones seran más lentas mientras planeó los demás capítulos.**

 **Y por si alguien no sabe quien es Adam, él es un personaje de un comic de miraculous al que no le cae bien Adrien.**

 **Y con respecto a mi escritura... Me disculpo, está es la forma en que yo entiendo para escribir, la otra me confunde un poco, lo siento. Pero gracias por el consejo igualmente.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Volveré...**


	3. Sentimientos en dudas

Cat noir miraba a Volpina con súplica.

Volpina: Mira Cat noir, yo ya sé quien es el amor de Ladybug ya que la obligue a decirmelo pero no te lo voy a decir.

El felino suspiro derrotado pero volvió a sonreir.

Cat noir: Entonces dime una buena manera de declararme a ella.

La chica lo medito por un rato y sonrió.

Volpina: Yo diría que ella es algo así de el tipo "ó me violas tú ó te violo yo", así que debes ir con todo.

El rostro del chico estaba bien rojo de la vergüenza por ésa aclaración.

Queen Bee: Hola.

Queen Bee llegó con ellos y miró a todos lados con fastidio.

Queen Bee: ¿Ladybug otra vez llega tardé? Me recuerda a una tor... a una amiga mía.

Cat noir se acercó a la rubia nervioso, no se llevaban muy bien pero ella le podía ayudar mejor que Volpina.

Cat noir: Quiero confesarme a my Lady, por favor ¿dime cómo lo hago?

La chica le sonrió tranquila.

Queen Bee: ¿Tú qué dices que prefiere ella? ¿Cataclismo ó Lucky charm?

El felino ya no aguantó más la vergüenza y se fue mientras sus intentos de amigas chocaban sus puños cómplices.

Ladybug: Disculpen la demora.

Ladybug llegó, miró a todos lados y luego a sus sonrientes amigas.

Ladybug: ¿Por qué les gusta hacerle bullying a Cat noir? ¿Por dónde se fue está vez?

Volpina le señaló el lugar y ella lo fue a buscar.

Ladybug llegó a donde estaba su amigo preocupada.

Ladybug: Lo siento Cat, otra vez te hicieron bully...

No puedo terminar de hablar por que él la atrajo hacía él y la besó.

La chica estaba en shock, no creía que su amigo iba a hacer éso.

Cat noir sintió como ella tenía el cuerpo rígido y no correspondía así que se separó de ella algo agitado.

Ladybug: Cat... yo... lo siento, me gusta alguien más.

El felino la miró con una sonrisa débil pero lo comprendió.

Cat noir: Yo me disculpo contigo, Volpina y Queen Bee me dijeron un par de cosas, mi cabeza quedo algo perdida y te besé sin tu consentimiento.

Antes de continuar con su charla vieron una exposición no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Ladybug: Vamos gatito.

Ella se fue y el suspiro profundo.

Cat noir: ¿Por qué tengo ganas de ver a Marinette?

Y fue tras su amiga algo confundido.

.

.

Al otro día.

Marinette estuvo toda la clase somnolienta por lo que pasó con su compañero de batalla la noche anterior.

En clases de inglés recibió varios retos de su maestra por dormirse y ahora aprovechaba el receso para dormir un poco.

Nathaniel se acercó a Alya ya que ella cuidaba a Marinette mientras dormia.

Nathaniel: ¿Qué le pasa a Marinette? No es nuevo que alguien se duerma en clases de inglés pero que ella lo haga si, y ademas ronco y la maestra se enojó.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

Alya: No me quiso decir nada.

Nathaniel: Qué extraño.

Alguien puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y este vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Nino: Si, muy extraño. Digo ¿tan poco valoras tú vida que te acercas a MI novia?

Nathaniel se alejó pálido mientras tocaba su agitado pecho y Alya abrazaba a su novio.

Alya: Me gustas cuando te pones celoso.

Nino: Me gusta amenazar a los que son más débiles que yo, me siento como un superhéroe.

Adrien aprovechó que sus amigos estaban distraídos y se puso a mira a Marinette mientras dormía.

Nunca le dio importancia al aspecto físico de los demás pero debía admitir que su amiga era muy linda, purrrfecta como le diría Cat noir.

Marinette: Yo también te amo...

La chica habló dormida y la mirada de Adrien se perdió en la nada.

En verdad no creía éso que decían de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien.

Nathaniel le dijo que era él, Ladybug dijo que era Cat noir a pasar de que Volpina aclaró las cosas y Lila le dijo que era un chico de otra escuela.

No le creyó a ninguno pero ahora que la oyó hablar dormida no había duda alguna, hoy correría sangre.

Marinette: Yo también te amo Camembert.

El corazón de Adrien se partió en dos y pudo jurar oír la risa de Plagg desde su mochila.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que ella tenía muy mal gusto en lo que come y también que ella no estaba enamorada de nadie.

Marinette: Camembert.

Adrien: ¡Ya despierta!

Marinette cayó de su asiento y miró a todos lados confundida al no saber que fue lo que pasó.

.

.

En otra parte.

Un chico moreno, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones discutía con su novia.

Eric: ¡Lo nuestro se terminó! ¡No me quiero casar con alguien como tú!

La chica se sacó un anillo del dedo y se lo dio.

Mia: ¡Muy bien, por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo Eric! ¡Nuestro amor jamás será posible!

La chica se fue molesta mientras él miraba el anillo con enojó.

Eric: ¿Por qué nunca me sale nada bien? Sólo quiero ser feliz y que los demás también lo sean.

Mientras él se lamentaba Hawk Moth sonreía.

Hawk Moth: Un corazón roto que quiere que todos sean felices, me gusta.

Rodea una mariposa blanca con sus manos y está se torna oscura.

Hawk Moth: Vuela mi pequeño akuma y haz tu trabajó.

La mariposa vuela tras su víctima y desaparece en el anillo.

"Ya vimos a cupido negro pero hoy te veremos a ti cupido rojo."

Eric: ¿No es mejor solo llamarme cupido para que no sea tan largó?

"¡Como sea! ¡¿Quieres el poder ó no?!"

Eric: Pero en una hora y media debo ir a trabajar.

"No te preocupes Ladybug y los demás te derrotar... ¡los vencerás! Los vencerás antes de una hora y tú me traerás sus miraculous."

El chico fue rodeado por la enérgia oscura y su ropa fue similar a la de cupido negro pero todo rojo, ninguna parte negra.

Cupido: Hora de unir corazones y ganar los prodigios para mi principe.

Guiñeo un ojo, se fue volando y Hawk Moth creía que está vez el akuma le salió defectuoso.

.

.

En la escuela, en los baños de chicas.

Marinette estaba nerviosa ya que Alya y Chloe la arrastraron hasta el baño para hablar en privado.

Alya: Ya dinos amiga ¿Adrien ó Cat noir?

Marinette: Adr...

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, por un extraño motivó no pudo decir el nombre de Adrien ¿A casó estaba dudando?

Chloe: Sólo para asegurar ¿no es Nathaniel?

La azabache sonrió nerviosa, no creía que le preguntaría éso.

Marinette: No, Nathaniel es solo un amigo.

Alix: Así dijo mi madre y heme aqui.

La chica se señaló y Chloe miró a Marinette con enojó.

Marinette: Lo digo enserio, no como Star y Marco. Es más, yo veo a Nathaniel como a un hermano.

Nino: Mi prima dijo éso y ahora tiene trillizos.

Kim: Yo siempre le digo a Alix hermano pero hasta Adrien que es un ciego sabe que me gusta.

Los dos chicos asintieron con alegría.

Chloe: ¿Qué rayos hacen en el baño de chicas?

Nino: El baño de los chicos está muy sucio, me da asquito.

Kim: Hay si, el otro día incluso vi una cucaracha y casi me desmayó.

El chico puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en su mejilla.

Alya: ¡Váyanse de aquí y busquen su hombría!

La morena los sacó a los dos de un empujón y regresó al interrogatorio pero Marinette había huido.

Alya: ¡Marinette Dupain Cheng, cuando te encuentre te diré el verdadero proceso para tener hijos con lujos y detalles ya que la cigüeña no es quien los trae! ¡Incuso te haré leer historias lemmon de wattpad!

Chloe y Alix que vieron la espeluznante sonrisa de Alya sintieron lástima por su amiga.

Chloe: Conozco un buen psicólogo para que ayudé a Marinette en su futuro trauma.

Alix: Yo te voy a ayudar a pagarle.

Mientras que con Marinette.

La chica se iba caminando a su casa ligero y miraba a todos lados algo nerviosa, sentía que alguien la seguía y por si fuese poco en su mente pasó la espeluznante sonrisa de Alya como advirtiendole que algo malo le iba a pasar más adelanté a causa de su amiga.

Unas manos fuertes le taparon sus ojos.

X: Hola princesa, adivina ¿quien...

El sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar por que Marinette dio una patada hacía atrás, dandole directo en la canilla de la pierna a ése sujeto, luego le tomó de los brazos, se impuso con fuerza hacía adelante y lo mando a volar a unos metros de una manera brusca.

Marinette: ¡Esta princesa sabé defenderse así que vente para acá pervertido que te voy a partir el alma a golpes!

La chica se puso en posición de pelea pero palidecio al ver que el que yacía a unos metros de ella en el suelo y echo bolita mientras tocaba su lastimada espinilla al borde del llanto era nada más ni nada menos que Cat noir.

Marinette: ¿Te dolió?

El chico la miró con sus ojos llorosos aún tirado en el suelo.

Cat noir: No, me dio cosquillas, tanto así que voy a llorar.

Marinette sonrió apenada mientras se acercaba a ayudarle.

Marinette: Lo siento gatito, pero es tú culpa por asustarme así.

Le extendió la mano y el héroe se levantó dolorido.

Cat noir: ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres de hoy en día? Seguro miran mucho dragon ball.

La chica le mostró una sonrisa como advirtiendole que era mejor que él no lo sepa y trago duró.

Marinette: Por cierto ¿sabes qué el acoso es un delito serio?

Cat noir: ¡Yo no te acoso! Sólo te veo de lejos con una sonrisa mientras te sigo a todos lados y cuando llega la noche cuento los segundos para que te levantes y así volverte a seguir de lejos.

Marinette: Claro.

Retrocedió unos pasos disimuladamente para que él no la noté.

Marinette: ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de que el gran héroe de París venga a hablar con una indefensa ciudadana como yo?

El felino le acercó su rostro incrédulo.

Cat noir: ¿Indefensa? Entonces ¿Cómo estarán las que se saben defender?

Marinette: No preguntes lo que no resistiras gatito.

Le dio una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba con un dedo.

Cat noir: En fin, vine a ver si estabas bien, todos en París actuan muy raros, las parejitas están muy empalagosos.

Señaló a su alrededor y Marinette vio como las personas se abrazaban y besaban alegres.

Marinette: Tienes razón, ya sé que estamos en la ciudad del amor pero esto es muy raro.

Cat noir: Por cierto, éste gato no tiene dueña.

Se le acercó con una sonrisa traviesa y la chica fruncio el ceño.

Marinette: ¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez?

El felino se alejó asustado.

Cat noir: Lo siento, me portare bien.

Los reflejos felinos de Cat noir le alertaron que algo se acercaba y saltó sobre Marinette.

Cat noir: ¡Cuidado!

Los dos cayeron al suelo y una flecha roja impacto cerca de ellos.

Cupido: Jojojojo, eres muy hábil gatito.

El akumatizado hizo su aparición y el chico se puso de pie mientras tomaba a Marinette en brazos y huía.

Cupido: Ven aquí gatito, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Se puso a lanzarles flechas pero el héroe las evadia a todas con una sonrisa.

El felino sabía que en ése momento era más fuerte que nunca por que tenía a Marinette en brazos. Ella le daba fuerzas, inclusive podría pelear sin sus poderes en ése momento y saldría victorioso.

Cupido: Eres un gato malo ¡Ven aquí!

El akuma se acercaba volando a toda velocidad, Cat noir vio un hidrante, sostuvo a Marinette con una mano y sonrió.

Cat noir: ¡Cataclismo!

La energía oscura emano de su mano, tocó el hidrante y éste desapareció.

Marinette pudo ver como el agua mando a volar al akumatizado lejos de ellos.

Cuando quería su compañero podía usar la cabeza más que para llevar el cabello.

El chico saltó hacía unos edificios y dejó a Marinette sobre una terraza.

Cat noir: Quédate aquí princesa, ya regresó.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un besó en la frente antes de irse.

La chica vio como el se fue y se sonrojo mientras tocaba su frente.

No sabía por que pero éso la dejó en shock. Fue una total sorpresa.

Marinette: ¿Qué me está pasando?

Apretó sus dientes con algo de frustración.

Marinette: No me puedo enamorar de Cat noir ¿verdad?

Mientras ella se sumergia en las dudas el chico iba a pelear con el akuma con sus mejillas bien rojas.

Cat noir: ¿Qué acabó de hacer?

Los sentimientos de ambos comenzaron a entrar en dudas.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Logrará Cat noir luchar con el akumatizado hasta que llegue la ayuda antes de que se terminé su transformación?

¿Logrará Marinette no salir traumada por parte de Alya?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias a SirenitaElsaXIX, Alex108Sol, LilLuz 21, Dama de la suerte, HalfBlood99, atomicanne, Betina C, Sameht y ChaosKing86 por dejar reviews en los primeros dos capítulos.**

 **Espero que les esté gustado el desarrolló hasta el momento.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Volveré...**


	4. Identidad

Identidad

Anteriormente.

El akuma se acercaba volando a toda velocidad, Cat noir vio un hidrante, sostuvo a Marinette con una mano y sonrió.

Cat noir: ¡Cataclismo!

La energía oscura emano de su mano, tocó el hidrante y éste desapareció.

Marinette pudo ver como el agua mando a volar al akumatizado lejos de ellos.

Cuando quería su compañero podía usar la cabeza más que para llevar el cabello.

El chico saltó hacía unos edificios y dejó a Marinette sobre una terraza.

Cat noir: Quédate aquí princesa, ya regresó.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un besó en la frente antes de irse.

La chica vio como él se fue y se sonrojo mientras tocaba su frente.

No sabía por que pero éso la dejó en shock. Fue una total sorpresa.

Marinette: ¿Qué me está pasando?

Apretó sus dientes con algo de frustración.

Marinette: No me puedo enamorar de Cat noir ¿verdad?

Mientras ella se sumergia en las dudas el chico iba a pelear con el akuma con sus mejillas bien rojas.

Cat noir: ¿Qué acabó de hacer?  
.

.  
Tikki salió de su escondite y miró a su portadora preocupada.

Tikki: Marinette, tienes que ir a ayudarle.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y asintió.

Marinette: ¡Tikki, motas!

Se transformó en Ladybug, se fue por el mismo lado por donde se fue su compañero antes pero alguien la atacó.

Ladybug: ¿Qué rayos?

Un par de flechas rosadas volaron hacia ella pero las esquivo.

X: ¡En el nombre del amor, entregame tu miraculous!

La chica quedo estática al ver a otro akumatizado parecido a Cupido pero mujer.

Ladybug: ¿Quién eres tú?

X: Yo soy Cupida.

Un silencio se forma entre ambas por unos segundos.

Ladybug: Howk Moth ya perdió inspiración para nombrar akumas ¿verdad?

La villana se enojó con ella y le lanzó flechas pero Ladybug giró su yoyo frente a ella para usarlo de escudo.

Cupida: ¡En el nombre del amor, rindete!

Ladybug corrió en zig zag para que no le pueda apuntar bien, dio un saltó para quedar atrás de ella y le enredó las alas con su yoyo.

Ladybug: ¡Llegó tú fín mala imitación de sailor moon!

La empujó hacía un árbol y la ató con su yoyo.

Ladybug: ¿Dónde tienes el akuma?

La akumatizada sonrió.

Cupida: Detrás tuyo.

La azabache se volteó, una flecha le dio en el centro de su pecho y cayó al suelo débil.

Cupido: Lo siento, pero estos akumas vienen en dos por uno.

Mostró su anillo y su compañera se liberó.

Cupida: Ahora te sacaré tus miraculous.

Agarró a la aturdida héroe y le arrebató los pendientes dejando a una débil Marinette en el suelo.

Cupido: Sólo falta el del gatito y la victoria será nuestra.

Volpina: ¡No si yo lo puedo evitar!

Los akumas voltearon y vieron como 4 Volpinas se acercaban corriendo.

Cupida: Odio las ilusiones.

Cupido: No te preocupes, yo me haré cargó.

Cupido fue a atacar a las ilusiones y su compañera volteó para ver a Marinette pero está ya no estaba.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, se giró asustada para ver como Queen Bee le daba una patada la cual se cubrió apenas pero tuvo que soltar los pendientes.

Marinette ya recuperada se acercó y agarró los pendientes.

Marinette: Éstos son míos ¡Tikki, motas!

La akumatizada apretó sus dientes con enojó y saltó hacía Queen Bee la cual estaba muy distraída.

Ladybug: ¡Cuidado!

Saltó sobre su amiga y la salvó.

Queen Bee: Tú... eres...

La ojiazul entendió su actitud pero miró a su oponente.

Ladybug: Luego hablamos ¡Amuleto encantado!

Convocó su amuleto y apareció un ramo de rosas.

Queen Bee: ¿Es enserio? ¿Un ramo de rosas?

Ladybug miró a todos lados, vio a la akuma, luego a el akuma que parecía a punto de llorar por no poder encontrar a la verdadera Volpina la cual miraba todo con gracia desde un árbol y por último vio como Cat noir se acercaba a ellos.

Ladybug: Lo tengo. Queen Bee, entretenla un rato.

Y se fue en dirección de su amigo mientras Queen Bee se ponía a luchar con la akuma.

Cat noir: Disculpa el retrasó my Lady, es que tuve que recargar mi miraculous.

Ladybug: Éso no importa, ahora necesito que agarres estás flores y se la des a Cupida de la forma más coqueta posible.

Cat noir: Entien... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

La chica le sonrió y a él no le gustaba para nada ésa sonrisa, ya la vio otras veces y el término siendo la carnada en sus planes.

Queen Bee: ¡Toma esto!

La rubia tacleo a su rival y está se cayó al suelo dolorida.

Cat noir: Necesita ayuda mi condesa.

La akumatizada miró hacía arriba y se quedó embobada al ver como el felino le sonreía con picardía.

Cupida: T-tú y yo somos enemigos. ¡Tienes que darme tu miraculous!

El chico se agachó para quedar a la par de ella.

Cat noir: Usted es mala mi condesa. Yo sólo le quiero dar mi corazón.

Le extendió el ramo de flores y ella lo agarró con un sonrojo.

Cupida: ¿Me vas a besar?

Cat noir: Mi corazón no resistirá tanta dulzura.

Cupido: ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

El akumatizado vio la escena y se acercó molesto a su compañera mientras Cat noir huía sonrojado y miraba a Ladybug con enojó por obligarle a hacer éso.

Cupida: N-no es lo que piensas.

Cupido: ¡Si que lo es! ¡Primero engañas a Eric y ahora a Cupido!

Cupida: ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo jamás te engañaria, sólo te amó a ti!

"¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!"

Cupido/Cupida: ¡No te metas mariposon!

"¡Que no soy mariposon!"

Los héroes miraban la escena con gracia pero Ladybug se acercó a Cupido con una sonrisa.

Ladybug: Ya Cupido, ella te ama sólo a ti, yo me encargaré de darle una lección a ése gato de cuarta por hacerte dudar de el amor que ella tiene por ti.

El akumatizado miró a Ladybug y luego a su compañera que tenía sus ojos llorosos y no se aguantó más.

Cupido: ¡Perdóname Mía, soy un tonto nivel Agreste!

Abrazó a su compañera y ella correspondió.

Cupida: Tú perdóname por hacerte dudar.

Los dos se pusieron a llorar en medio del abrazó, Queen Bee y Volpina se sentían incómodas por ésa situación y Cat noir se limpió una lágrima disimuladamente mientras Ladybug le quitaba el anillo a Cupido y lo rompía.

Ladybug: No más maldades para ti mariposita.

Purifico el akuma y lanzó el ramo al cielo.

Ladybug: ¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Y todo volvió a la normalidad mientras la ya calmada pareja se miraba con una sonrisa.

Eric: Te amó Mía.

Mía: Y yo a ti Eric.

Los dos se besaron mientras los héroes chocaban sus puños.

Héroes: Ganamos.

Mientras con Howk Moth.

El hombre estaba en un rincón deprimido.

Hawt Moth: Primero Demoilustrador y ahora los cupidos ¿qué hice mal? Yo é sido un buen chico, sólo quiero dominar el mundo pero aparte de éso é sido bueno ¿Por qué me llaman mariposon?

Y el villano de la serie se nos deprimio.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Adrien llegó a la escuela apurado, estaba preocupado por el bien de Marinette pero como siempre la chica era la última en llegar.

Él no sabía que le pasaba pero cada vez le importaba más el bien de su amiga.

Marinette pasó por la puerta, él se levantó apurado y se paró frente a ella.

Marinette: H-Hola Adrien.

La chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa nerviosa y él la abrazó.

El rostro de Marinette mostraba asombro y vergüenza, veía como Alya le tomaba fotos pero le restó importancia.

Marinette: ¿Adrien?

El chico se separó y la miró con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Lo siento, es que me enteré que Cat noir te rescató y temía que te hubiese pasado algo, y creó que el hechizo de Cupido no se fue del todo en mí.

Acarició la mejilla de su amiga y acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Nino: Pero si a ti no te atacó el akuma.

Los dos se separaron sonrojados al darse cuenta de que todos los veían.

Alya: ¡Mi Adrinette! ¡Nino, me la vas a pagar!

Y fue lo último que se supo de Nino en ése día.

Chloe se acercó a Marinette algo nerviosa.

Chloe: Marinette, debemos hablar, acompañame al baño de chicas.

La azabache la siguió confundienda.

Nunca vio a Chloe tan sería, no sabía lo que pasaba.

Llegaron al baño y Chloe cerró la puerta al no ver a nadie más alrededor.

Marinette: ¿Qué pasa Chloe?

La rubia la miró y suspiro profundo.

Chloe: Pollen, puedes salir.

Marinette miró con asombro como la kwami amarilla hacía su aparición.

Pollen: Hola Ladybug.

Y además le robó la frase al maestro Fu.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Chloe y Marinette saben sus identidades?

¿Qué pasará por la mente de Adrien ahora?

¿Nino logrará vivir de lo que le haga su novia?

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Ya sé que éste capítulo fue más corto que los otros y no hubo mucho humor pero quería hacer un capítulo exclusivo para éstos dos akumas y de pasó que Chloe y Marinette descubran sus identidades.

Cualquier pregunta como si Volpina vio a Marinette tal vez se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.

Esperó que les haya gustado y pronto también aparecerán 2 nuevos héroes no tan nuevos y si alguien tiene ideas para algun akuma mujer dentista por favor díganme que soy malo creando personajes y dando nombres (advertencia, Adrien será el objetivo de la akuma).  
Ó si no cualquier otro akuma inventado que les gustaría que aparezca (nada pervertido por si acaso)

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	5. Muy tarde

Marinette miraba a la kwami amarilla sorprendida.

No podía creer que Chloe era Queen Bee.

Pollen: ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Quieres una foto?

Ahora si entendió por que era el kwami de Chloe.

Marinette: Seguro que estás decepcionada de que tu compañera de batalla sea yo.

La rubia parpadeo sorprendida y luego fruncio el ceño.

Chloe: ¿De qué hablas? Era de esperarse que tú seas Ladybug, ambas son iguales pero como Marinette eres un poco menos confiada, la que es una sorpresa de como es una heroína soy yo, ni yo me hago la idea aún.

La azabache sonrió tímida.

Chloe: Ahora sólo falta descubrir la identidad de Volpina y Cat noir.

Marinette: La verdad Volpina ya conoce la identidad de todos, ella me lo dijo, aún que yo no sé la de ella, me dijo que la descubramos por nuestra propia cuenta como lo hizo ella.

Chloe: ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Ésa chica quiere ver arder al mundo o qué?!

El timbre anunciado el inicio de clases se escuchó.

Chloe: Luego hablamos.

Ambas se fueron al salón de clases y en el caminó se encontraron con una muy alegré Alya.

Marinette: Por favor, dime que Nino sigue con vida.

La morena le sonrió.

Alya: ¡¿De verdad crees qué yo lastimaria al amor de mi vida?!

Marinette y Chloe se miraron dudosas.

Alya: Me dijo que me compraría un celular nuevo si le perdonaba.

Ahora si todo tuvo sentido.

Al llegar al salón de clases la maestra todavía no llegaba y Kim se acercó a Marinette con una sonrisa.

Kim: Así que, Marinette ¿tú y Agreste van a salir?

La chica se sonrojo y Adrien se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa.

Adrien: No seas ridículo Kim, Marinette y yo jamás podríamos salir.

"¡CRCK!"

Fue el sonido del corazón de Marinette rompiéndose que todos imaginaron.

La chica sonrió falsamente y se fue a su asiento con sus labios temblorosos.

Alya: Algunos preguntan, señor ¿te lo llevas o te lo mandó? yo no ¡Yo directamente lo voy a mandar!

Saltó sobre el confundido chico y se puso a golpearlo.

Alix: ¡Aquí tienes la chancla que le robé a mi mamá para que no me pegue más!

Le pasó la chancla y la morena se puso a golpear más fuerte a Adrien, el cual se defendía inútilmente sin saber por que lo atacaban.

Marinette: Alya ya déjalo por favor. No tiene sentido que lo asesines.

Alya miró a su amiga y suspiro.

Era mejor consolar a su amiga y luego matar a Adrien, así que lo dejo pero antes de levantarse le susurró algo.

Alya: Más te vale ahora no intentar acercarte a mi amiga de manera romántica por que no vives para contarla. Ya le haz hecho mucho daño.

Y se levantó dejando a Adrien asustado y muy confundido.

Adrien: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

.

.

Después de clases.

Adrien y Nino caminaban por el parque mientras bebían refrescos y discutían ganando la mirada de más de una persona.

Nino: Te lo digo por última vez hermano, ¡Applejack es la mejor!

Adrien: ¡Que no Nino! ¡Rarity es la mejor y además está a la moda y tiene un hermoso cabello! ¡Fin de la discusión!

Los dos se miraron desafiantes por no tener el mismo gusto con su personaje favorito en My little pony pero algo llamó la atención de Nino.

Nino: Mira, son Nathaniel y Marinette hablando.

Adrien volteo lentamente y vio como ése sujeto intentaba levantar el humor de Marinette.

El rubio fruncio el ceño molesto.

Adrien: Esto no me gusta.

Olvidándose de la discuta que tenía con su amigo, fue a pasó veloz hacia Marinette.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó con él.

Tanto ella como Nathaniel le hablaban pero los ignoró.

Se alejaron muchos metros hasta que Adrien reaccionó y soltó la mano de su amiga.

Adrien: Lo siento, no se lo que me pasa.

La azabache le miró con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos lagrimosos.

Marinette: ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No te bastó con rechazarme frente a todos?

La chica se limpió unas lágrimas y él estaba en shock.

Adrien: ¿D-de qué hablas? No te entiendo.

Marinette: Tú dijiste que jamás saldríamos.

Adrien: Es la verdad.

Las lágrimas de Marinette cayeron con más intensidad.

Marinette: ¡Entonces te pido que por favor me dejes avanzar!

Y se fue corriendo mientras Adrien se sentía terrible y seguía sin entender que pasaba.

Plagg: ¿En serio no sabes qué hiciste?

Miró como su kwami se asomó molesto.

Plagg: Ya que no lo entiendes por tu torpeza marca Agreste te lo diré sencillo ya que sé que tú no entendiste nada, cuando Kim les pregunto si iban a salir no se refería a escapar de la escuela como tú seguro lo creiste, lo que en verdad preguntó es que si tú y Marinette iban a ser novios.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron al máximo al darse cuenta de su gran, enorme, inMENSO error.

Adrien: ¡¿Qué rayos acabó de hacer?! ¡Soy un idiota!

Plagg: Admitirlo es el primer pasó.

Miró al kwami desesperado y sólo se le ocurrió una idea para intentar solucionar su problema.

Adrien: ¡Plagg, las garras!

Se transformo en Cat noir y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga para intentar hacer que ella perdone a Adrien con la ayuda de Cat noir.

Mientras que no muy lejos una chica vio toda la escena con enojó.

Trixx: ¡Wow! Ese chico es idiota.

Alya: Ni me lo digas.

La morena suspiro y se calmó un poco.

Podría ir en busca de Adrien y colgarlo desnudo en el arco del triunfo pero si hacía éso no iba a pasar lo que ella quería.

Alya: Por ésta vez le perdonó por meter la pata.

Trixx: Quieres escena Marichat ¿verdad?

Alya miró a su kwami con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

Alya: Tú si sabes Trixx. Y escondete que debo ir a buscar a mi crush para que me compré el más caro celular de todo París por arruinar mi preciado Adrinette.

Y se fue a buscar a Nino con una sonrisa mientras planeaba como asustar a Adrien por no hacerle casó a su amenaza.

.

.

Marinette estaba en su habitación, había sacado todas las fotos de Adrien y ahora la tenía a todas en sus manos.

Marinette: ¿Por qué me enamoré de alguien como él? Es sexy, suculento, atractivo, con buen cuerpo, ojos que te desmayan, su voz es perfecta...

Abrazó las fotos soñadora mientras daba algunos giros.

Marinette: Es gentil, noble, de buen corazón, un gran amigo...

La chica quedó sin habla.

Marinette: ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Tikki: De que no sabes por que te enamoraste de Adrien.

La kwami negó decepcionada y su portadora solo sonrió nerviosa.

Marinette: Es que cuando pienso en el mis pies parecen no tocar la tierra, con cada mirada me enamoró más de Cat noi... ¡De Adrien! ¡Me enamoró más de Adrien a pasar de que siempre mete la pata!

Tikki sonrió travesía mientras su portadora tapaba su sonrojado rostro.

Tikki: ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Cat noir? A lo mejor te enamoras totalmente de él y dejas de dudar.

La chica reflexionó en esas palabras mientras guardaba las fotos en una caja.

Sintió como alguien le puso las manos sobre sus ojos.

Cat noir: Hola prin...

Y Marinette le dio un codazo en medió del estómago, se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de darle un puño en el rostro pero frenó a último segundo.

Marinette: ¿Otra vez? Casi te mando al otro mundo. Debes dejar de hacer éso Cat.

El felino estaba de rodillas mientras tapaba su rostro.

Adrien: Hay por mi cataclismo, vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos.

La chica rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Marinette: ¿A qué se debe el gran privilegio de que el gran Cat noir venga a mi casa a estas horas de la noche cuando sabé que si mi papá lo oye lo va a meter al horno?

El rubio tragó duró y ella se rió.

Cat noir: No te rías, tu padre da algo de miedo.

La risa de Marinette se hizo más fuerte por que su amigo estaba susurrando por el miedo.

Tom: Marinette ¿qué sucede?

Cat noir saltó sobre el regazo de Marinette al oír la voz del señor Dupain y ella calmó un poco su risa.

Marinette: Nada papá, sólo estoy mirando videos de gatos.

El héroe suspiro tranquilo pero...

Tom: Conoces las reglas jovencita, desde las nueve de la noche no puedes usar Internet, no queremos que tu computadora se funda con tanto porno otra vez.

Cat noir se alejó de ella asustado y la chica enrojecio.

Marinette: ¡Papá! ¡Yo no miró éso!

Tom: Nosotros no te vemos, no puedo decir nada.

Sabina: Querido, ya deja a Marinette en paz, ya sabes que ella ni siquiera sabe como luce el aparato reproductor masculino más que por libros de la escuela.

Tom: Sólo me divertía un poco.

No se escuchó más las voces de los padres de Marinette y Cat noir veía como su amiga estaba hecha bolita en su silla por la vergüenza.

Cat noir: Esto...

Marinette: Ni una palabra Cat.

Usualmente él haría alguna broma pero sentía mucha vergüenza y además ya metió mucho la pata como Adrien.

La chica se acomodó en su lugar aún sonrojada.

Marinette: No le creas, todo es falso... bueno, casi todo, lo que dijo mi mamá es verd...

Cat noir: ¿Podemos no hablar de éso?

Marinette: Si por favor.

Los dos quedaron en un ambiente algo incómodo y distantes.

Marinette: Y... ¿a qué viniste?

Cat noir: Quería ver si estabas bien y además me enteré por ahí que un chico te rechazo sin darse cuenta.

Marinette: ¿Qué?

Ella lo miró confundida.

Cat noir: Hablé con ése tal Adrien y está arrepentido, el creyó que lo de salir era escapar de la escuela no de ser novios.

Marinette: Por favor Cat, nadie es tan bobo.

"¡Crack!"

Y ahora el corazón del héroe fue el que se partio por ésas palabras.

Marinette: En fin, ya me decidí en olvidarme de Adrien, creó que no me dolió tanto por que ya me gustaba alguien más.

Un aura oscuro emano del héroe y miró su amiga con una sonrisa que la asustó.

Cat noir: ¿Quién es?

Y sus celos se volvieron a presentar.

Tom: Oye Marinette...

Tom pasó a la habitación de su hija y quedó estático al ver como un chico estaba en la habitación de SU hija a casi medianoche.

Tom: Querida, trae la escopeta.

Cat noir se puso de pie y huyó asustado mientras Marinette controlaba a su padre y se ganaba una semana de castigo de por medio.

.

.

Al otro día.

Adrien tomó valor y se acercó a Marinette la cual charlaba con Alya y Chloe.

Adrien: Prin... Marinette.

La azabache y la rubia lo miraron confundidas mientras que Alya se aguantaba la risa.

Adrien: Me quería disculpar por lo de ayer, la verdad a mi me gustaría ser tu novio.

Término con su rostro bien rojo de la vergüenza y la chica le sonrió.

Marinette: Descuida Adrien, no estoy molesta. Y podemos ser a-mi-gos.

"¡Crack al extremo!"

El corazón de Adrien se partió al ser mandado a la friendzone mientras Marinette iba al salón con una muy sorprendida Chloe y una Alya que se limpiaba las lágrimas orgullosa.

Adrien: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Nino: Te friendzonaron viejo, te friendzonaron.

Nino llegó de atrás junto a Kim y ambos le tocaron el hombro con compasión.

Kim: Bienvenido al lado de los rechazados, ya me sentía muy solito.

Así Adrien descubrió muy tardé que tuvo algo tan valioso como el amor de Marinette, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, la iba a recuperar e iba a hacer que se olvidé de ése sujetó del cual ella se enamoró.

Adrien: Te recuperare princesa, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Kim: ¡Así me gusta! debemos ser positivos.

Nino: Ya vamos a clases par de solterones.

Adrien: ¡Ya callense malos amigos!

Y se fue al salón de clases mientras Nino y Kim chocaban sus puños cómplices.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola!

Seguro ya saben quien es el nuevo amor de Marinette así que no hece falta que lo escriba, pero por si a caso, Adrien está celoso de él mismo y no lo sabé.

En el siguiente capítulo vuelve Nathaniel por si lo extrañaban y tendrá una pequeña aventura para rescatar a Chloe y a las demás.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se hayan enojado mucho con Adrien.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	6. Héroes sin máscaras

Ése día Nathaniel fue al banco a sacar dinero que había guardado para comprar pinceles nuevos.

En el caminó se encontró con Kim y Nino los cuales buscaban a Adrien para hacerle algo de bullying por que Marinette lo mandó a la friendzone y lo siguieron para que él les compré helado.

"Éstos dos son peor que niños pequeños."

Ése fue el único pensamiento que se le vino.

Al pasar por las entradas del banco dos sujetos armados se pusieron a amenazar a la gente y Nino los guió hacia unos escritorios para ocultarse.

Nathaniel: Debemos encontrar la forma de huir de...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gritó de dolor.

X: ¡AUCH! ¡Jefe, está chica me mordió!

Alya: ¡Así es, soy canibal, si me tocan les muerdo!

"¡Rayos! ¡Por favor, díganme que Alya está sola!"

Marinette: ¡Alya, tu mamá te dijo que no muerdas más a las personas! el pobre infeliz casi llora de tan fuerte que le mordiste.

Jefe: Momentito, ése infeliz calvo se llama José y yo Max.

Nino y Kim se miraron sorprendiós.

Nino: Máx se nos volvió un ladrón.

Kim: Si cierto, y ahora parece un hombre de 40 años con falta de higiene y barba larga.

Nathaniel se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano.

¿Cómo podía haber dos tipos tan idiotas?

Chloe: ¡Cuando mi papi se enteré de esto lo lamentaran!

Y para completar el espectáculo Chloe estaba allí.

Max: ¿Y quién es tu papi rubia teñida?

Chloe: Mi padre es el alcalde, barba teñida.

José: ¡Perdóneme la vida!

El hombre se arrodilló pero su amigo le dio un zape.

Max: ¡Ya levantate payaso y ata a los rehenes!

El calvo obedeció pero antes le puso un pañuelo en la boca a Alya para que no le muerda, aún que se ganó tres mordidas de por medio.

Nino: Tengo una idea.

Kim: Te seguimos amigo.

Nathaniel estaba confundido, no sabia como se metió en ésa, él siempre se mantenía de perfil bajo para no meterse en ésos problemas.

Nino: Éste es el plan, yo los distraigo, Kim desatas a los rehenes y Nathaniel llegas de atrás y les arrancas las vértebras.

¡¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer éso si nisiquiera podía destapar el frasco de mermelada por las mañanas?!

Kim: Okay, pero ¿qué harás para que se distraigan?

¡Y el payaso de Kim apoyaba la idea de Nino! ¡¿A casó pondría tener más mala suerte?!

Nino: No se me ocurre que hacer para distraerlos sin hacer pasar vergüenza a Alya.

Kim: Si tan sólo fuéramos como en dragon ball.

Nino: ¿Qué es eso de dragon moon?

Los dos lo miraron incrédulos y se volvió a oír los gritos de Alya la cual se sacó el pañuelo de la boca.

Alya: ¡Cuándo mi novio se enteré de esto vendrá por ustedes y les arrancará los ojos!

Nino: Que malo soy.

El moreno se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Nino: ¡Aquí estoy nena!

Alya: ¡Hijo de la remolacha! ¡¿Por qué te muestras?!

El hombre calvo retrocedió asustado.

José: Y-yo no quiero que me arranquen mis ojos.

Nuevamente se ganó un golpe por parte de su amigo mientras Nino se acercaba con el pecho inflado como paloma.

Nino: Antes de arrancarles los ojos.

El hombre de barba se puso en guardia y Alya sonrió por el novio que tenía.

Nino: Me pueden decir ¿qué es dragon ball?

Alya: Éste no es mi novio, lo pueden matar.

Kim: ¡Aquí está Kim!

Los ladrones voltearon rápido al ver como todos estaban desatados y un chico con el ego hasta las nueves sonreía con orgullo.

Alya: ¡Hijos de la remolacha los dos!

La chica pateo una silla con enojó mientras Kim miraba confundido.

Max: Oye genio, se te olvidó hacer que los rehenes escapen antes de hacerte el fantasma.

El deportista sudo frío al darse cuenta de su inMENSO error.

Chloe: Grandioso genios ¿ahora qué haremos?

Nuevamente los ladrones los ataron.

Kim: No te preocupes, nuestro plan aún no termina, Nathaniel aún está escondido.

"Por favor, no le digas donde estoy."

Máx: ¿Y quién es Nathaniel?

"¡Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no, por favor no, por favor no!"

Nino: El pelirrojo que se oculta haya atrás de los escritorios.

El pelirrojo se puso a llorar.

"¡¿Por qué rayos me pasa esto a mi?! ¡Ya no puedo más!"

Sólo le quedaba ser inteligente entré tantos idiotas.

Max: ¡Ya se que estas ahí, sal o disparo!

Nathaniel se puso de pie con las manos levantadas.

Nathaniel: Por favor, no me hagan daño, sólo soy un estudiante y tampoco le hagas daño a mi amigo que se oculta tras ese mostrador.

Los ladrones vieron como una silla se movió no muy lejos de Nathaniel y se acercaron y al llegar él sonrió.

"¡Ahora es cuando!"

José: Oye, aquí no ahi nadie, solo es una soga que ataste a tu pierna y a la silla.

Máx: ¡Nos engañaste!

Nathaniel: Sólo quería ganar tiempo hasta que el llegue.

Los hombres voltearon y vieron a un agitado Adrien con su traje de esgrima.

Max: ¿Es enserio? ¿Otro niño? ¡Jajajaja!

Adrien se acercó con un aura oscura y sacó su florete de esgrima.

Adrien: Ustedes, insectos de alcantarilla ¿cómo se atreven a usar a MÍ princesa de rehén?

Señaló a Marinette y está se sonrojo.

Max: ¡Toma esto niño!

Apretó el gatillo del arma y no salió nada.

José: Cierto, se me olvidó ponerle las balas.

El hombre de barba palidecio al ver como todas las personas se acercaban enojados.

Máx: Esto... ¿una broma para videomatch?

Y con éso dicho todas las personas saltaron sobre los ladrones mientras los amigos salían.

Alya: Muy listo de tu parte llamar al guarda bosque.

Señaló a Adrien y éste sólo miró a otro lado como una diva.

Nathaniel: La verdad Nino le envió un mensaje para que venga y luego uno a mi para que disimule, aunque me asusté mucho.

Kim: ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Todos: Por que ibas a meter la pata.

El chico se encogió de hombros dolido por la falta de confianza.

Un par de reporteros se acercaron a ellos con curiosidad.

Y un hombre acercó el micrófono a los chicos.

Reportero: Las personas nos dijeron de su heroica hazaña ¿algunas palabras?

Nathaniel: Busquen amigos sabiamente o terminarán como yo.

Kim se puso frente a él.

Kim: Hola nenas, soy soltero.

Nathaniel: ¡Kim!

Kim: ¡Sólo quiero ser amado!

El reportero acercó el micrófono a Adrien y Marinette.

Reportero: ¿Ustedes son novios?

El rubio sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Adrien: Claro que...

Marinette: Claro que no, el es como un her-ma-no para mi.

El chico se fue a quien sabe donde deprimido al pasar a la brotherzone.

Le acercaron el micrófono a Nino pero éste retrocedió al ver las camaras de fotos.

Nino: ¡Atrás! ¡ No me saquen fotos! ¡Me roban el alma!

Y se fue corriendo mientras Alya negaba.

Reportero: ¿Okay? Muy bien gente de París, hoy tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a valientes héroes sin máscaras y todos adolescentes. Sientan vergüenza adultos, nosotros no hacemos nada.

Los reporteros se fueron y Chloe arrastró a Nathaniel a otro lugar.

"Esperó no estar en problemas."

La rubia lo miró y le dio un besó en la mejilla.

Chloe: Gracias por ser mi héroe Nathaniel.

Y se fue dejando al chico más rojo que su cabello, pero alegré hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Nathaniel: ¡Rayos! ¡Se me olvidó sacar dinero y el banco ya habrá cerrado!  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Nathaniel y Nino recibieron una llamada de una casa donde hacían masajes, yoga y otras cosas.

Nino: ¿Para qué será que nos llamaron?

Nathaniel: ¿Quién sabé?

Abrieron la puerta y un hombre de edad avanzada los esperaba sentado.

Maestro Fu: Hola Ladybug.

Los dos se miraron confunidos mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Cuántos más además de mi odian ésa puerta que se cierra al final del capítulo?

La verdad tenía planeado actualizar "nuestro turno" pero no se me ocurrió nada así que actualice está.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	7. Doctora Diente

Maestro Fu: Hola Ladybug.

Los dos chicos se acercaron confundidos.

Nino: Nosotros no somos Ladyb...

Maestro Fu: Lo siento mi error. Ahora sientense.

Nino: ¿Por qué haríamos es...

Maestro Fu: ¡Dije que se sienten!

Nino: ¡Si maestro Miyagi!

Los dos se sentaron asustados.

Fu: Me enteré de su gran hazaña jovenes o mejor decir Jade Turtle y el Pavo.

El moreno se contuvo la risa y Nathaniel fruncio el ceño.

Nathaniel: ¿De qué habla? Y ¿por qué me miró cuando dijo pavo?

Fu: Por que ése sera tu nombre de superhéroe "el Pavo".

Movió sus manos como imaginandose el nombre.

Nino: ¡Jajaja! Ya por favor, jajaja.

Se tiró en el suelo mientras reía y el hombre lo miraba confundido.

Fu: En fin, Wayzz trae la joyería de el pavo real.

Wayzz: Si maestro.

Los chicos se asustaron al ver a la criatura.

Nino: ¡Por mis calzoncillos! ¡¿Qué rayos es éso?!

Nathaniel: ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Una mini tortuga ninja?!

Nino: ¡Llamen al fumigador!

Nathaniel: ¡¿Por qué uno nunca consigue una pokebola cuando la necesita?!

Se pusieron a tirarle todo lo que encontraban en el camino mientras el kwami intentaba calmarlos.

Fu: Esto será difícil.

Y el hombre forzó una sonrisa por el largó camino que tenía para entrenar a dos nuevos héroes.

.

.

Al otro día.

Nino, Kim y Nathaniel veían a Adrien preocupado ya que esté lucia muy cansado ésa mañana.

Kim: Manuelita vivía en Pehuajó.

Nathaniel: Pero un día se marchó.

Nino: Nadie supo bien por qué a París ella se fue.

Adrien: ¡Ya dejen de pensar éso, mal pensados!

Se fue a su asiento enojado mientras sus "amigos" se reían de el pero antes de sentarse miró a su amiga nervioso.

Adrien: Hola, me llamó Adrien.

La azabache le sonrió divertida.

Marinette: Y yo soy Marinette, la chica que se sienta atrás tuyo hace mucho tiempo.

Los nervios de Adrien aumentaron aún más.

Adrien: Yo vengo de mi casa.

Marinette: Y yo de la mía.

El chico no aguantó más, se sentó bien sonrojado y tapaba su rostro.

No sabía por que estaba actuando como ella lo hacía antes con el pero no le gustaba para nada.

Los otros tres pasaron al salón y Alya como toda buena novia notó la pulsera de su novio.

Alya: Hola Nino ¿Quién te dio ésa pulsera? ¿Fue una chica?

El moreno tragó nervioso por que a pesar de que Alya sonreía el ya sabía que estaba bien molesta.

Nini: N-no, me lo dio un anciano ¿cierto Nathaniel?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

"Hora de la venganza."

Nathaniel: ¿De qué hablas? Si te la dio una chica de nuestra edad junto con un besó en la mejilla.

Alya: ¡Lahiffe!

Nino: ¡Soy inocente!

Antes de que castigaran a Nino por infiel huvo una exposición que sacudió un poco el suelo y todos salieron afuera.

Chloe: Seguro es un akuma, debemos huir.

Alix: Pero alguien cerró todas las salidas.

Una sustancia blanca envolvía la escuela.

Max se acercó y miró lo que era.

Máx: ¿Hilo dental?

Una risa se oyó y en el segundo pisó vieron a una mujer con ropa de dentista, alas blancas, cabello blanco, muchas jeringas, un par de taladros pequeños, hilo dental, cepillos de dientes y un enorme dentrifico.

DD: ¡Yo soy la doctora diente y vengo a buscar a mi paciente!

Lanzó las jeringas y les dio a Nino, Nathaniel y Sabrina.

DD: Con ésas anestesia no sentiran el cuerpo y van a alucinar un poquito.

Chloe: ¡Corran!

La rubia le lanzó su maquillaje levantado una pequeña nube de humo rosa que les dio tiempo de huir mientras Iván y Kim llevaban a sus tres débiles amigos.

DD: ¡No podrán escapar de mi!

Se puso a volar en círculos mientras reía.

Todos lograron huir y esconderse en la biblioteca, menos Adrien y Marinette que se fueron por otros caminos.

Ahora todos miraban a los tres que fueron anestesiados de una manera rara.

Sabrina se quedo dormida pero los chicos no, ellos sólo actuaban más locos de lo usual.

Nino: ¡Soy una tortuga nija! El maestro Miyagi me lo dijo. ¡¿Dónde esta Destructor?! Que le voy a dar una paliza cuando le haga el Kame Hame Ha de Naruto y al fin me podré convertir en el rey de piratas para luego casarme con Lucy.

Así es, Nino tenía una extraña alucinación con animes, caricaturas y películas distintas.

Chloe: Esto... ¡Haganme el favor de quitarme a Nathaniel de encima!

Y Chloe intentaba sacarse a Nathaniel de encima ya que éste la abrazaba y la intentaba besar.

Todos ignoraron a la rubia mientras siguieron a Nino que intentaba casar su sombra, menos Sabrina que seguía dormida, Lila que se quedo a cuidar a Sabrina y Alya que agarró al pelirrojo y lo mando de un empujón con Lila.

Alya: Cuidalo por nosotras.

Arrastró a Chloe mientras Lila empujaba a Nathaniel.

Lila: ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Nathaniel: Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo. No sé como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti.

La chica se sonrojo un poco mientras el la abrazaba más fuerte.

Lila: ¡Olviden lo que dije! ¡No me ayuden!

.

.

Ladybug y Cat noir luchaban con el akuma mientras evitaban ser anesteciados.

Cat noir: Oye my Lady, tu conoces a Marinette ¿verdad? Dime sus gustos.

La chica lanzó su yoyo enrredandolo en el pie de su rival mientras ambas hacían fuerza, ella para derribarla y la akumatizada para derrotarla en los aires.

Cat noir: Sólo quiero saber lo básico de ella como, su tipo de sangre, comida favorita, chico ideal, fecha de nacimiento, donde tiene cada lunar, la ropa interior que le gusta usar...

Acarició su barbilla pensativo mientras su compañera de batalla era lanzada por los aires y luego atacada en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ladybug la enrredo con su yoyo y la mandó a unos metros.

Ladybug: ¡Lucky Charm!

Del amuleto apareció una foto de Adrien y la chica se confundió mientras su rival volvía al ataque.

Cat noir: También quiero saber que perfume usa, si le gusta ponerse maquillaje, si aún es virgen y si no lo es quiero el nombre y apellido de mi victim... digo, del chico. Sólo quiero saber éso, nada serio o personal.

Ladybug estaba arrinconada contra la pared y antes de recibir otro ataque, Volpina apareció y se puso a pelear con el akuma mientras Queen Bee la ayudaba.

El chico miró todo y fruncio el ceño.

Cat noir: ¡Éso no se hace Ladybug! No me estabas dando atención.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y el trago duró.

"Creo que metí la pata."

Volpina derrumbó a su agotada oponente, Queen Bee y Ladybug la ataron con el extraño hilo dental que ella tenía y la akumatizada hacía fuerza para liberarse.

DD: ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Yo sólo quiero atender a mi paciente y recuperar mi empleó!

Las chicas se miraron entre si y Cat noir al oír éso dio medía vuelta y se fue lentamente para que nadie lo vea.

Queen Bee: ¿Se puede saber quién es ese paciente por el que perdiste tu empleó?

Volpina: Seguro es un niño pequeño.

DD: ¡Es Adrien Agreste!

Las tres quedaron en blanco al oír ése nombre.

Ladybug agarró la foto y se la mostró.

Ladybug: ¿Es éste?

DD: ¡Si! ¡Ya lleva dos semanas con dolor de muela por comer muchos caramelos y su padre me despidió por no haberlo curado cuando el siempre escapa como un ninja!

Volpina suspiro con enojó mientras pensaba que huía como gato y no como ninja.

Ladybug agarró un pequeño cepillo de dientes que la akuma tenía y lo rompió para liberar al akuma.

Ladybug: No más maldades para ti mariposita.

Atrapó al akuma con su yoyo y luego este salió purificado.

Ladybug: Bay.

Lanzó la foto al aire.

Ladybug: ¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Y todo volvio a la normalidad mientras la mujer miraba a todos lados confundida.

Heroínas: Ganamos.

Las tres chocaron sus puños para luego acercarse a la mujer.

Volpina: No se preocupé. Atraparemos a Adrien y lo llevaremos con ustedes para que recuperé su empleo.

Queen Bee: Aunque puede que se lo demos algo golpeado.

Ladybug: Se lo llevaremos ¡Sin golpes!

Las otras dos maldijeron la bondad de su amiga.

.

.

En la biblioteca, antes de que Ladybug lanzará usará su poder para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Nathaniel se arrodilló con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel: Por favor, hazme el gran honor de ser mi novia.

Y las mariquitas pasaron haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad dejando al chico confundido.

Lila: ¡Si aceptó!

La chica lo abrazo mientras el abría la boca sin saber que pasaba.

Lila: Aceptó ser tu novia.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?!"

Y vio como Sabrina se acomodaba sus lentes y se iba con decepción.

A pesar de que lo hizo sin saberlo, esta vez metió la pata al mismo nivel de Adrien.

.

.

Con Alya y Chloe, luego de arrastrar a Adrien al dentista.

Las dos caminaban por el parque.

Chloe: Así que ¿Volpina?

Alya: Si. No me molesta que tu lo sepas, pero no se lo digas a Marinette ni a Cat noir por que me quiero divertir un poco más con ése cuadro amoroso.

La rubia la miró confundida.

Chloe: ¿Qué es éso del cuadro amoroso?

La morena sonrió por la pregunta.

Alya: Creo que también te voy a decir quien es Cat noir para así divertirnos.

Chloe: ¿Por qué me divertiria?

Alya: Por la maldad.

Chloe: Ya me convenciste con lo de la maldad.

Las dos sonrieron cómplices.

¿Cómo avanzará esto ahora que Alya y Chloe saben toda la verdad?

¿Cuándo aparecerán los dos nuevos héroes?

Y lo más importante ¿Cómo tomará Chloe la recién formada relación entre Nathaniel y Lila?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Y Nathaniel metió la pata más que Adrien... por ahora, por que más adelante Adrien puede que lo superé con facilidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden que yo hago fics con humor raro, asi que no esperen mucha seriedad. Aun que mas adelante pasaran cosas un poco serias.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo y dejar revierw no es un delito... creo.**

 **Vo** **lvere...**


	8. ¿Qué está pasando?

Todos tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa al ver a Nathaniel y a Lila llegar tomados de la mano, sobretodo Marinette y Sabrina que sabían lo que él sentía por Chloe.

Lila: Hola a todos, Nathaniel y yo somos novios.

Kim cayó de rodillas.

Kim: ¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeé?! ¡¿Por qué soy el único que no consigue el amor?!

Max le tapó la boca para que se calle mientras Marinette se acercaba a la nueva pareja con una sonrisa fingida ya que vio como Chloe palidecio por tal noticia.

Marinette: Felicidades ¿Cómo pasó?

Lila sonrisa y se paró sobre una silla para que todos la vean.

Lila: Yo llegué a mi casa a altas horas de la noche, me dirigí a mi habitación y había un caminó de rosas, abrí la puerta y me encontré a Nathaniel acostado en mi cama totalmente desnudo mientras olía una rosa.

El pelirrojo le agarró de la mano y la bajó de la silla muerto de la vergüenza.

Nathaniel: Ayer cuando atacó el akuma le pedí que sea mi novia con toda mi ropa puesta.

Lila: Aguafiestas ¿por qué no quieres dar la versión hentai de la historia?

Nino levantó la mano con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz y con su respiración agitada.

Nino: Yo quiero oir esa versión.

Lila se acercó a él con una sonrisa para contarle su versión de la historia y Kim se acercó a ellos.

Kim: Yo también quiero saber.

Rose: Y yo, quiero saber que es eso del kental.

Juleka la agarró de la mano y la sentó.

Juleka: Es mejor que no oigas éso Rose.

La chica la miró confundida y Marinette se llevó a Nathaniel afuera para hablar con él civilizadamente.

Nathaniel: ¡Por favor, ya deja de pegarme con tu mochila que me duele!

La chica le pego más fuerte.

Marinette: ¡Claro que no voy a dejar de pegarte! ¿No era qué te gustaba Chloe? ¿Entonces por qué sales con Lila?

Le dejo de pegar y el chico la miró algo avergonzado.

Nathaniel: Ayer cuando ése akuma me atacó actúe algo loco y sin querer le pedí que sea mi novia ya que pensé que era Chloe.

Marinette: ¡¿Y por qué no le explicaste éso a Lila?!

Nathaniel miró a otro lado.

Nathaniel: No la quiero lastimar, ella es una buena chica así que le daré una oportunidad.

Regresó adentró dejando a una cansada Marinette sola hasta que...

Adrien: Hola princesa, buenos días ¿Te casas conmigo?

Adrien le mostraba un anillo de oro con sus mejillas rojas y ella lo miró algo enojada.

Marinette: ¡¿Y a ti quién te conoce?!

Y se fue adentro dejando al chico con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Adrien: Esa chica será mía y me hará madre... ¡digo! Padre, me hará padre.  
.

.  
Al terminar las clases Marinette, Alya y Chloe fueron al parque para hablar un poco.

Marinette: ¿Estás bien?

La rubia la miró con una sonrisa forzada y asintió.

Alya: ¿Te organizó una pelea con navajas contra Lila?

Las dos la miraron con espanto y Chloe se pregunto como se hizo heroína.

Seguro amenazó al maestro Fu.

Chloe: Estoy bien, sólo necesito tiempo para relajar...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que oyeron a personas gritando.

Marinette: Esto... ¡debo ir a casa o se me enfriara la sopa!

Marinette se fue corriendo mientras sus amigas se miraban cómplices.

Chloe: ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad para que dejé de inventar ése tipo de escusas?

Alya: Cuando Agreste sea sinónimo de inteligencia y no de super ultra mega ceguera.  
Por cierto, quiero cambiar mi nombre de heroína para no imitar a Lila ¿qué opinas?

Chloe: Me parece bien.

Se fueron a transformar en un lugar seguro mientras Ladybug hacia su aparición para pelear con el akuma pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Antibug.

Ladybug: ¿Chloe?

La rubia la miró enojada y le lanzó con el yoyo el cual le pego en el estómago.

Ab: No soy Chloe, soy Antibug y te arrebatare tus miraculous.

Antibug se lanzó sobre ella pero Ladybug la evadio de un ágil movimiento.

Ladybug: ¿Pero cómo pasó si hace un rato estaba contigo?

La villana giró su yoyo mientras se acercaba a su oponente.

Ab: ¡Entregame tu miraculous!

La azabache reacción, salto hasta qudar atrás de ella y le dio una patada que la derrumbó.

Ladybug: No entiendo que pasa aquí pero te derrotare otra vez.

La akuma se puso de pie y lanzó su yoyo pero está ves Ladybug la imitó haciendo que ambos yoyos choquen.

Ambos yoyos colicionaban una y otra vez mientras se acercaban mas una a la otra, Ladybug para purificar el akuma y Antibug para arrebatarle los aretes.

Queen B: ¡Ladybug, abajo!

La ojiazul hizo caso al gritó, se agachó y Queen B llegó volando y se llevó a Antibug con ella a los aires.

Volpina: ¡¿Qué miércoles está pasando aquí?!

Ladybug: Antibug regresó éso es lo que está pasando.

Ambas se fueron a ayudar a su compañera demasiado confundidas ya que las dos ya sabían que Chloe era Queen B.  
.

.  
Mientras que en la mansión Agreste.

Nino miraba a su querido amigo cansado mientras éste caminaba en círculos.

Adrien: Puedo mandarle flores todos los días a su casa, o invitarle a comer espaguetis como en la dama y el vagabundo...

Medito un poco en éso y negó.

Adrien: Mejor no, la última vez que hice éso no salió bien.

Nino: Hermano ¿Si sabes qué Marinette se está vengando de ti?

El rubio miró a su amigo confundido.

Adrien: ¿Vengarse de qué? Si soy un amor.

El moreno ignoró lo último.

Nino: Fue divertido burlarme de ti como haría todo buen amigo pero todo tiene su límite y debo decirte que ella está dolida por que tu la rechazaste, la ignoraste, la friendzonaste más que Jun a Tomo... bueno quizás no tanto por que a ése sujeto no lo superas ni tú.

Adrien sonrió alegré.

Adrien: ¿Tú también ves ése manga? ¿Verdad que esta... un momento ¿Dices que yo lastime a Marinette?

Nino lo miró con una sonrisa, tranquilamente se sacó su zapatilla y con mucha alegría le pegó a su amigo por la cabeza.

Adrien: ¡Auch! ¡Para!

Los golpes se detuvieron.

Nino: Por favor hermano, reacciona. Tú le sigues gustando a Marinette pero ella duda si a ti te gusta ella por que ya la has lastimado mucho.

Adrien abrió la boca como bobo.

Adrien: ¿Ha?

El moreno le volvió a pegar con su calzado ya sin paciencia.

Nino: ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me largó! ¡Por primera vez en mi perfecta vida me han hecho perder la paciencia! ¡Adiós!

Hizo signo de paz y se fue mientras Adrien unía las piezas.

Adrien: No puede ser.

Plagg salió de su escondite con una sonrisa burlona.

Plagg: Esto va a estar bueno.

Adrien: ¿Nino creé que le gustó a Marinette y que yo le hice daño? Vaya tonto.

Y se fue a mirar televisión un rato mientras su kwami se reía de su brillante deducción.  
.

.  
De regresó a la batalla.

Queen B tenía a Antibug arrinconada contra una pared pero mientras volaba.

Queen B: ¿Quién eres tú?

La akumatizada sonrió con burla.

Ab: Yo soy Antibug.

Una extraña luz verde rodeó a Antibug y desapareció dejando a Queen B muy confundida mientras aterrizaba y las otras dos llegaban a su lado.

Volpina: ¿Alguien puede decirme que frijoles pasa aquí si ella es Antibug?

Señaló a la rubia y Ladybug miró adonde vieron a Antibug antes de que desapareciera.

Ladybug: Muy buena pregunta Volpina, muy buena pregunta.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Por qué apareció Antibug y cómo?

¿Por cuánto más Adrien será tan tonto y Marinette lo perdonará?

¿En verdad Nino no es tonto del todo si no que se hace para divertirse?  
Era de esperarse si es novio de Alya.

¿Qué pasará con Nathaniel y su enredo amoroso?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

Que levanté la mano al que le gusta que lo comfunda y lo dejé con las dudas y que no se enojé mucho el que odié éso.

¿Qué tal está quedando hasta ahora? ¿Bueno, malo, masomenos, apcetable, inaceptable?

¿Alguien más creé que debería cambiar el título de la historia por otro? Y sí es así ¿por cuál por que yo estoy en blanco?

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	9. ¿Ahora Cupido negro?

Alya y Chloe miraban a Marinette preocupadas.

Alya: ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo amiga? No quiero que el te lastime.

La azabache asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió donde estaba Adrien.

Marinette: A-Adrien.

El chico se volteó y la miró con fastidió.

Adrien: ¿Qué quieres?

Ella pasó por alto la forma en que le habló.

Marinette: Tú todavía me gustas así que si quieres... podemos...

Adrien: ¡Wow, wow, wow! Alto hay.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa.

Adrien: No se por que saldría con alguien como tú si soy millones de veces más hermoso.  
El día en que yo salga con alguien será con alguien a mi nivel.

Adrien se fue con una inmensa sonrisa y Marinette lo miraba preocupada mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella.

Marinette: Nino tenía razón, algo raro pasa con Adrien.

Ésa mañana Nino se había acercado a ellas preocupado ya que Adrien no era el mismo de siempre.

Le pasaba algo y debían descubrir que era.  
.

.  
Mientras que con Nathaniel.

El chico estaba muy sonrojado mientras Lila forcejeaba para llevarlo con ella.

Lila: ¡Te digo que me sigas! Te quiero mostrar algo.

El pelirrojo negó muerto de la vergüenza.

Nathaniel: L-lo que me quieras mostrar, hazlo aquí y no en el oscuro armario del conserje.

Lila: Pero esto no es algo para hacerlo delante de toda la escuela.

Lo llevo al armario oscuro del conserje, cerró la puerta y Nathaniel cerró los ojos asustado.

Lila: Listo ¿qué tal?

El chico abrió un ojo para después abrir el otro con sorpresa.

Nathaniel: ¿Un reloj de Ladybug que brilla en la oscuridad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Lila: ¿Genial, no? Ya la perdone por lo que pasó aquella ves y la verdad es que la admiro un poco. No sé lo digo a nadie por que me da algo de vergüenza y como eres mi novio confío en ti.

Nathaniel dio un suspiro aliviado.

Nathaniel: Por un momento pensé que querías tomar mi virginidad.

Lila: Éso también lo voy a hacer.

Nathaniel: ¡¿Qué?!

Retrocedió asustado pero ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

Lila: Sólo bromeaba, no seas nena.

El chico suspiro y bajó la mirada derrotado.  
Definitivamente no sabía como llevar una relación.

Lila: Y por cierto...

El pelirrojo sintió algo tibio y suave sobre su mejilla.

Levantó la mirada y vio como Lila se separaba sonrojada.

Lila: Te quiero.

Se fue corriendo mientras él se sentaba en el suelo y tocaba la zona donde ella le acababa de besar.

Nathaniel: ¿Qué rayos debo hacer?  
.

.  
Al terminar las clases.

Marinette iba a su casa aún pensando en que le podía estar pasando a Adrien.

Tikki: Quizás sea una especie de Copi-gato que se está vengando.

Miró a su kwami con duda.

Marinette: No lo creó, nadie huele a tanta mezcla de perfume y queso como Adrien.

Cat noir: Hola princesa.

Tikki se escondió en el bolso y Marinette se volteó nerviosa rogando que no haya visto a Tikki.

Marinette: C-Cat, que sorpresa verte.

El felino se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y caminó a su alrededor.

Cat noir: Sólo ando por aquí, inspeccionando París, viendo si no pasa nada malo...

Marinette lo miró atenta y notó que sus labios eran de color negro.

Cat noir: Y lo más importante.

Se detuvo y ella retrocedió asustada.

Cat noir: ¡Vengo a destruirte!

Salto sobre ella pero Marinette lo esquivo por poco.

Marinette: ¿Qué te pasa Cat?

El héroe rió con burla, se acercó a ella y le agarró del brazo con brusquedad.

Cat noir: Lo que me pasa es que no soporto tu existencia.

Iba a golpearla pero alguien lo tacleo y se paró delante de Marinette.

X: Vete a un lugar seguro. Yo me haré cargo de él.

La azabache lo miró confundida.

Marinette: ¿Quién eres?

Cat noir atacó mientras estaban distraídos pero el sujeto misterioso detuvo el golpe con una mano y lo empujó.

X: Sólo dime Carapace, el mejor guardián y héroe de todo el mundo mundial.

El felino sacó su bastón y se acercó a Carapace para golpearlo pero éste se defendió con una especie de escudo.

Cat noir: ¡No te metas en esto sujeto raro con pijama de tortuga ninja!

Carapace: ¡Soy un héroe!

Le dio una patada al felino y luego se paró como Bruce Lee.

Carapace: Andale diva, ven aquí que el gran ninja verde te dará unas lecciones de luch...

Un celular sono, Carapace hizo una señal con su mano para que lo esperen un minuto y atendió.

Carapace: Hola mi corazón de melocotón, lo siento nena pero ahora estoy ocupado con algo importante.

De la otra línea- ¡Yo soy más importante que todo y todos así que trae tu trasero aquí Lahiffe o no existirá más tu traser...

El moreno cortó la llamada mientras los otros dos lo miraban confundidos.

Carapace: Ignoren éso por favor.

Cat noir sacudió la cabeza y atacó al dominad... digo, a Carapace.

Marinette aprovecho la distracción y se fue a un lugar seguro para transformarse.

Tikki salió de su escondite sorprendida.

Tikki: ¡Nino es el nuevo guardián!

Marinette: Luego hablaremos de éso y del hecho de que descubrí su identidad secreta el primer día. Ahora debemos buscar a Cupido negro.

La kwami la miró confundida.

Marinette: Luego lo entenderás... creó.  
¡Tikki, motas! ¡Siiiiiii!  
.

.  
Mientras tanto, en el museo.

Kim tomó aire profundo.

Kim: Deseame suerte yo akumatizado.

Cupido negro: No te preocupes yo del futuro, Alix te dirá que si.

La chica salió del museo junto con su padre y los dos Kim se arrodillaron.

CN/ Kim: ¡Casate conmigo!

Y la chica los ignoró olímpicamente mientras seguía su caminó.

Kim: Siento un dolor aquí.

Se tocó el pecho y Cupido negro suspiro resignado.

CN: ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Nosotros somos mucho para las chicas. Ahora si me disculpas debo destruir todo el amor de París.

Kim: Claro, te veo para la cena.

El deportista se fue y Ladybug miraba todo de lejos confundida.

Ladybug: Muy bien, éso si que fue raro.

Se acercó al akumatizado el cual estaba comenzando a volar.

Ladybug: ¡Alto hay Cupido negro!

El la miró con enojó.

CN: ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que Cat noir se haría cargo de ti.

La azabache salto sobre el, lo tumbó y con gran velocidad y agilidad lo ató con su yoyo.

Ladybug: Por favor Cupido, si la última vez no me venció ¿qué te hace creer que lo haría está ves?

CN: ¡Ya sueltame!

La chica lo ignoró, tomó el objetó donde estaba el akuma, lo rompió y tanto Cupido negro como el objetó que acababa de romper se desvanecieron.

Ladybug: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué aparecen éstos akuma a los que Cat noir y yo derrotamos hace tiempo?

Dio un suspiro molesta por no entender nada y se fue a hablar con Nino el cual ya habrá terminado de pelear contra Cat noir ahora que Cupido negro ya no estaba.

Desde lo alto de un edificio una chica de cabello rubio y largó la observaba con unos binoculares.

X: Creo que ya va siendo hora de que aparezca.

¿Quién es ésa chica que observaba a Marinette?

¿Qué pasa con los akumas?

¿Qué le hará Alya a Nino por cortarle la llamada?

¿Qué hará Nathaniel?

Y sobretodo ¿qué pasará con Adrien cuando se enteré de que volvió a rechazar a Marinette?

Más adelante se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

Me disculpo por generar tanto caos pero dentro de poco las cosas se calmaran.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	10. La decisión de Chloe

Ésa noche Ladybug y Cat noir iban a patrullar la ciudad solos después de mucho tiempo.

Ya llevaban una hora y ninguno había dicho nada.

Ladybug: Así que... ¿qué tal nuestro nuevo compañero?

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Cat noir: ¿La tortuga ninja? No me cae bien.

La azabache lo miró sorprendida. Nunca vio a su amigo así.

Cat noir: Me dice gatubela en lugar de Cat noir, por éso no me cae bien.

Ladybug: Pero si tu le dices tortuga ninja.

El rubio miró a otro lado avergonzado.

Cat noir: B-bueno, cambiemos el tema. Dime ¿pasó algo interesante en la vida de la grandiosa Ladybug?

La chica rodó los ojos con una sonrisa algo rara pero negó.

Ladybug: Nada muy interesante, sólo estoy empezando a ver mejor.

Cat noir la miró confundido sin entender a que se refería.

¿A caso su amiga usaba anteojos en su vida de civil?

¿Y por qué ésa sonrisa le parecía coqueta?

Ladybug: ¿Y tú gatito? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

Salió del trance y negó aún confundido.

Cat noir: No, pero hoy al llegar a la escuela un amigo mío fue llevado al hospital por que parece que un grupo de delincuentes le dieron una golpisa.

Ella lo miró atenta.

Cat noir: Aunque me dejó confundido ya que cuando me acerqué a él me dijo "no cortes la llamada" y luego se desmayó.

La mirada de Ladybug quedó en blanco y suspiro resignada.

Ladybug: Últimamente las cosas están algo incómodas entre nosotros, tanto que casi ni hablamos.

El felino sacó un lápiz y un cuaderno de quien sabe donde.

Cat noir: Éso me recuerda a que tienes que decirme lo básico de Marinette como su tipo de sangre, cantidad de lunares, tamaño de cop...

Ladybug: ¡No te voy a decir tal cosa! ¡Adiós!

Y se fue dejando a su compañero enojado por no darle la información "nada personal" de Marinette.

Cat noir: ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Se lo tendré que preguntar a Marinette directamente.

Un ruido llamó su atención y se puso de pie.

Cat noir: ¿Quién es? Tortuga ninja ¿eres tú?

Una flecha voló hacia el, la esquivo por poco y sacó su bastón listo para pelear.

Cat noir: ¡Ya muestrate!

Ahora le tiraron una especie de esfera, el le pegó con su arma y está explotó rodeandolo de humo.

X: ¿Qué pasa gatito? No me puedes ver.

El felino intentó salir de ése lugar para ver a quien se enfrentaba pero algo lo golpeó en la nuca y cayó inconciente.

Su atacante se inclinó y sonrió con malicia.

X: Hora de que comience la diversión.

No sean mal pensados, no van a abusar de él.  
.

.  
Con Nathaniel.

El chico estaba en su habitación SÓLO con Lila y está la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lila: ¿Estás listo fresita?

Él negó asustado.

Nathaniel: N-no, mis padres pueden oirnos.

Lila: Pero si tu mamá nos dio su permiso.

El pelirrojo miró a otro lado sin saber que decir para librarse de ésa.

La chica al ver que no diría nada más sonrió victoriosa.

Lila: Que empiece el juego.

Nathaniel: ¡No estoy listo!

Lila: ¡Ya es tardé!

Y comenzaron a jugar dragon ball xenoverse hasta que el padre de Lila la fue a buscar.

Una vez que la chica se fue, Nathaniel se puso su pijama para dormir pero alguien pasó por la ventana de su habitación.

Nathaniel: ¡Queen B!

Así es, una de las heroínas de París estaba en su habitación mientras el usaba un pijama con dibujitos de ¡abejas y en el centro decía Queen B ❤!

Se tapó con una sábana muerto de la vergüenza y ella le sonrió.

Queen B: Linda pijama.

El chico miró a otro lado y se descubrió resignado.

Nathaniel: ¿A qué se debe el honor de que mi idola esté aquí?

La rubia miró por la ventana con su semblante algo triste.

Queen B: Hoy que mi primer y más grande fan tiene una novia.

Él se sonrojo un poco y se sentó en su cama.

Nathaniel: La verdad a mi me gusta otra chica.

Queen B lo miró con sorpresa.

Nathaniel: Al principio no me llevaba bien con Lila, yo le propuse ser mi novia por que un akumatizado me hizo actuar como loco pero ahora no sé que siento por ella.  
Ya no se si me gusta Lila o Chloe.

La chica quedó en shock al oír su nombre.

Definitivamente ésa era la noche más feliz de toda su vida.

Él la miró con mucha confusión reflejada en su rostro.

Nathaniel: ¿Dime qué debo hacer?

La heroína sonrió alegré.

Ahora era su oportunidad de decirle que elija a Chloe pero...

Queen B: Lo siento, éso es algo que debes decidir tú mismo.

Nathaniel soltó una pequeña risita. Ya se esperaba ésa respuesta.

Queen B: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Buenas noches y que sueñes con las abejitas.

Nathaniel: ¡My Queen!

La chica se fue entré risas con el pensamiento de que hizo lo correcto... pero... ¿por qué lloró cuando llegó a su casa?

¿En verdad fue la decisión correcta?  
.

.  
Con Marinette.

Tikki miraba a su portadora confundida.

Tikki: ¿Qué es éso de que estás viendo mejor?

La azabache le sonrió.

Marinette: Por que es verdad.

La kwami iba a continuar pero un ruido la interrumpió, se ocultó y al instante pasó Cat noir por la ventana con sus mejillas rojas y con una sonrisa pervertida.

Marinette: Cat noir ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estás horas?

El felino no le dijo nada, la cargo entré sus brazos, la acostó en la cama y luego el se acostó sobre ella.

Cat noir: Sólo vine a marcar mi territorio.

El rostro de Marinette enrojecio mientras el le besaba el cuello.

Él no querrá hacer... eso ¿verdad?

¡Y si así fuese ¿por qué no lo detenía?!

Continuará...

.

.  
 **¡Hola¡**

 **¡Muajaja!**  
 **Lo iba a hacer más largó pero quise terminar en la mejor parte.**

 **Por si alguien no lo entendió, el "grupo de delincuentes" que golpeó a Nino, sólo fue Alya por cortarle la llamada.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se hayan enojado mucho conmigo por terminar en ésa parte.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Volveré...**


End file.
